


Words

by HiMiTSu



Series: Kurofai Week 2016 [8]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, Day 8: Free Day, F/M, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M, Pining, Romance, Teacher!Kurogane, Writer!Fai, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: Kurofai Week 2016. Day 8: Free DayA small story of a popular writer Fai D. Flourite pining hopelessly for a kendo teacher Kurogane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I got to the last prompt of the KuroFai week I got hit by a writer's block. Without a prompt I did not know what to write, so I put those feelings of frustration on the page and somehow it went from there.
> 
> I probably took some liberties with how writers and editors work. I aslo tried googling some kendo stuff so I hope I did not mess anything up too badly.

Fai stared at the blank screen. Apathy swallowed any feeling in his chest and took his words away. He pushed at the keys listlessly, instantly dissatisfied with the result. He wiped the text away but didn’t try anew. It was no use.

He enjoyed writing, he really did. This feeling, when the words flowed from under your fingers and into the digital page as if picked from his soul and given form, was exhilarating. Those were the _right_ words. When they came to his mind it felt like he breathed inspiration and so they were perfect. Fai loved those moments; like in a trance he could write for hours, disregarding sleep and food, taking strength from how good it felt and giving away his essence to the new creation.

He started writing as a therapy, a coping device he doubted greatly at first but came to rely on heavily later. Fai poured his soul onto the pages of a journal and hid it away from curious eyes, terrified of what would happen were they found. The darkness of his past bared like that for anyone to see. But it helped; what he could not tell his therapist he put on paper and it made the memories less terrifying, dulled the guilt and made the edges less sharp. He put so much into those journals, writing with abandon, scribbling ugly truths and glinting hopes alike, that one day he found himself without any more words left. He said it all and he put the past to rest and he finally felt better.

After that Fai tried creative writing. It was easier for his emotions and he had good imagination and could weave stories like no one else. He wrote a book – a romantic fantasy that was as far away from his own story as he could make it  – and sent it to a publishing agency on a dare. It was a sweet story about young bright kids and magic and friendship and love. It gathered a whole movement of fans in week. The agency signed him up for two more books and Fai produced them with efficiency that surprised them.

When those books were finished and hit the shelves of the bookstores Ichihara Yuuko granted him, as she called it, a creative freedom for one bad book about whatever subject he was interested in and then he would get back on track and write something good. She believed every writer needed the freedom to express themselves, unfortunately though it not always worked in their favor. Fai’s editor was weird like that but he cherished her as a good professional and a true friend. That was four books and three years ago and Yuuko still insisted he needed to write something ‘atrociously bad’.

Fai was worried that time had finally come. He watched the white screen and felt despair creep at his mood. It had been a week and he hadn’t been able to come up with one good chapter.

Fai tried to start again, going with a passive voice this time but instead of sounding original and interested it just looked like he was trying too hard. He smashed ‘delete’ button forcefully and slammed his head on the desk with a thud. It didn’t hurt but the cool wood felt good to his skin.

It was Saturday and he was due for Yuuko’s weekly phone call – her time to drill him about his progress. And he had absolutely _no_ progress.

He hated feeling this hopeless. Without his words Fai felt like there was no value for him in the world. Without pleasure and without worth what was he supposed to do?

“Drink.” Fai muttered into the table top.

It was too early for alcohol, though in the back of his mind a voice that sounded terribly like Yuuko insisted that there was no bad time for spirits, he decided to settle for coffee.

There was a cozy little café just a block away and Fai frequented it enough to know all the workers’ names and stories. People liked opening up to him, some hoping he would put their stories on the page and show it to the world, some trusted him to keep their hidden. Fai obliged both, later more than former, and people liked him for it.

He shrugged out of his coat as soon as he entered and placed it on chair by his favorite table.

“Good morning, Fai-san!” Sakura greeted him warmly.

Fai returned the greeting with a smile and eyed the pastry case critically. He was maybe in the mood for chocolate but the strawberry cake looked delicious. Sakura chattered while he tried to decide: about her school, about a new dress her friend made for her, about her brother being annoying and teasing her constantly. Only when her voice grew softer Fai looked up to see her blush. It was always very entertaining to watch Sakura whenever she talked about Shaoran-kun. Oh, the young love…He wondered briefly if he should make it the center of his new story, but somehow even that felt wrong to him.

Sakura had placed his usual coffee order on the counter and asked, “Decided on the desert yet?”

Fai hummed thoughtfully and squinted at the cakes. “I think I’ll take a piece of chocolate cake and a piece of strawberry cake as well.” He could stay here longer, he decided. Talk to Sakura some more, maybe her sweet innocent love could inspire him. He grabbed his coat and settled by the counter instead.

There were a few other patrons in the café, regulars mostly. The Sumeragi twins occupied a table at the back, Subaru with his nose buried in a book and Hokuto focused solely on a sketch before her, many more strewn around. She looked up when she noticed his gaze and gave him a little wave.

Aoki was on his laptop in the corner, a mug with tea at his side. Kazahaya and Rikuo dropped by with an order for their boss, neither in a mood for a conversation. They were obviously coming back after finishing one of Kakei’s more ridiculous tasks and Fai was very curious to hear their story, but neither looked chatty enough so he let them go.

Sakura fluttered behind the counter, always busy with something but casting glances at the clock from time to time and Fai had to hide his smile every time she did that. The girl was adorable beyond measure.

“So Shaoran-kun is supposed to drop by?” He asked as casually as his amusement would allow.

Sakura startled slightly; she put down the plate she almost dropped and turned to face him. She was blushing profusely.

“Yes,” she replied. Fai had to give her credit; she did not sound even half as embarrassed as she looked. “He said he will come after his training.”

That was good news in more ways than one. Shaoran-kun was a nice kid, surprisingly mature for his age, and always had something interesting to tell. But if he was coming from his kendo training it meant Kurogane would also tag along. That should be entertaining.

Fai drunk his tea and started on the chocolate cake. It was delicious, as usual, and he munched it happily while checking mail on his phone. No news from Yuuko yet, which was good – he was dreading that conversation. Chii had sent him a link to a funny cat video which he showed to Sakura too. The webpage had another link and Fai surfed the web, enjoying one ridiculous cat video after another, calling Sakura to his end of the counter whenever something particularly interesting caught his eye. Half hour passed and he was almost done with his first piece of cake when new people came through the doors. They brought in the cold air on their heels and Fai shivered from the chill.

“Shaoran-kun!” Sakura exclaimed instead of greeting, her face was aflame with a new blush.

The boy’s face mirrored hers, a smile and a blush and the excited shine in his eyes. Fai could watch them for hours; he loved watching people, trying to read and understand, but these two with the innocence of their first love were a true wonder. And still Fai’s gaze strayed further, to a man that followed Shaoran into the café.

Kurogane’s figure towered over every other person and the scowl he wore scared weak-willed into submission. Fai grinned when Kurogane’s glare found him in the room.

Fai waved, Kurogane scowled harder. The day was looking up.

“What can I get you?” Sakura asked when the two reached the counter.

Kurogane went first, asking for a plain black coffee and Fai couldn’t waste such an opportunity for teasing.

“Dark and strong. Just like Kuro-sama~” He crooned, leaning on the counter.

Kurogane scowled at him, no doubt wishing he could tell exactly what he thought of the blonde’s stupid puns but unable to do so with the kids present.

“Don’t you want something sweet?” Fai stabbed the last piece of cake on his fork and offered it to Kurogane.

“I don’t like sweets.” Kurogane grumbled in response. He half turned to face Fai in order to give the kids some privacy. Fai was sure it was because his tough manliness could not take all the cuteness.

“You also don’t like coffee.” Fai pointed out and pushed the fork to Kurogane’s lips.

The man frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Kuro-chu only drinks coffee after practice,” Fai pointed a finger of his other hand at the mug Sakura had made for him. “Not because he likes it but,” he frowned, pretending to be deep in thought. “He is a masochist?”

“What?” Kurogane spluttered. For the lack of a reply he grabbed the cup and took a big gulp.

Fai laughed. He always felt like laughing around Kurogane. Annoying him was the best distraction and a fun past time. They should make ads for this, Fai decided to himself.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Kurogane asked when he was done wiping the coffee from the front of his shirt. “Instead of hanging around coffee shops all day? Every day?”

“I am working.” Fain pointed at his temple. “Thinking of many great ideas in here.”

“Sure,” Kurogane scoffed, disbelieving.

“I am going to write a great book. Soon.” Fai nodded so hard his hair fell into his eyes. For a moment, he looked up at Kurogane through the curtain of his blond hair and it allowed him a second to drop a smile and consider what the hell was he doing. Kurogane was still looking skeptical and that was his way out but Fai steamrolled forward. “It will the best thing I’ve ever written. You’ll see.” He brushed the hair aside and grinned.

“And when will this masterpiece come out?”

“Next week.” Fai replied, surprising even himself. “Not all of it, of course.” He amended. “But the first…couple…of chapters.”

Kurogane put both hands on the counter and leaned forward so he could loom over Fai. A mean smile crooked his mouth and he said, challenge clear in his eyes, “Can’t wait to see it. Next week.”

Fai had to tilt his head back to be able to lock eyes with him. He grinned, as strong as he could. “Sure!”

Kurogane eyed him skeptically but kept quiet. He seemed content with his little challenge and dropped the topic when Sakura asked about the day’s training. Fai watched them talk, content with just observing and offering mindless comments from time to time just to see the other squirm. Anger was a strange emotion. Usually he steered away from trouble but on Kurogane it was one of the strongest expressions he could get from the other man. Kurogane, always stoic and collected, preferred to keep his feeling inside but anger he could not conceal. It came to him quick, a true companion of his short temper, and changed his features and made his skin flush and his eyes burn so when Fai could not get anything else he dragged the anger out of him. Not to mention Kurogane looked very handsome when annoyed.

Even now, while replying to Sakura, he was glancing at Fai every other minute, brows pulling together and lips pressing tight, expecting another idiotic pun. Fai usually came prepared, thousands of nicknames, one sillier than another, safely stored in his memory but there were a couple of favorites.

“Kuro-sama is only interested in kendo and swords,” Fai wined during a lull in the conversation and sprawled over the counter top. “He only talks about them all the time.”

It was technically true; he knew Kurogane had other interests but he rarely shared anything with Fai.

“We are discussing today’s practice so of course I’m talking about kendo, idiot.” Kurogane grumbled.

“We have big competitions coming up,” Shaoran added with a smile. “I’ll be competing against other schools. They have some really good fighters.”

“I’m sure you will do your best!” Fai reassured the boy.

“Not if you won’t train properly.”

Shaoran straightened from his slouch immediately, his face a picture of hardened resolution. Kurogane nodded in approval and Fai could barely hold in a giggle at how cute they looked. All serious and ready to fight.

“Shaoran has a very busy schedule, doesn’t he?” Sakura asked, looking from the teacher to his pupil and back.

Kurogane nodded and got back on trek with the kendo discussion. Fai allowed himself some time to watch. Kurogane was half-turned to him, giving Fai a perfect opportunity to admire his handsome profile. The man had sharp features, every line of his face speaking of a strict character. But there were small laugh lines at the corners of his eyes that told of a softer side and a happy life. Fai guessed it must be Tomoyo who brought the biggest joy to her brother’s life. Kurogane was always very caring and gentle with her, even when he was irritated with the girl’s behavior. His eyes, sometimes scary with dark intent could also be soft and beautiful and Fai wished with a longing that tore his heart that Kurogane could look at him with that soft gaze.

Kurogane was gorgeous, not only his face but his body as well; those big shoulders and muscular arms and perfect abs – Fai managed to catch a glimpse once when he dropped by the dojo a couple weeks prior. He was perfection personified in looks and Fai’s personal idol in character. Strong but gentle, rough but caring – a study in contradictions, every one of each drew Fai closer to him.

Such a shame Kurogane considered him nothing but a waste of space.

“You got strangely quiet.” Kurogane commented and Fai suddenly realized that he had been staring for quite a long time now. The other man was watching him carefully with a slight frown marrying his brow and those red eyes searching his features. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Fai blurted out and jerked back impulsively. He swayed on his stool but waved away the other’s concern with a smile. “Nothing is wrong! Just admiring your handsome face~”

 “Tch.” Kurogane looked away.

Fai averted his gaze either, suddenly feeling drained. He picked at his strawberry cake, not really interested anymore but not wanting to be wasteful.

“The competition is the day after tomorrow.” Kurogane said suddenly.

Fai glanced up at him but the man was facing away, only half of his face visible and expression impossible to read.

“You should come.” He finished his coffee still under the scrutiny of Fai’s gaze. “To support the kid.”

Fai had no words to reply and when the silence stretched for too long – he just wanted Kurogane to face him in order to understand – Sakura stepped in. “We will definitely all come!” She promised enthusiastically.

Kurogane and Shaoran left so Fai morosely finished his piece of cake – Sakura left him to it – and went home.

A call from Yuuko came later in the evening; her husky voice already colored by intoxication.

“You should drop by for a drink,” she offered before even asking about his new novel.

“I’m not in the mood,” Fai sighed, pressing the phone closer to his ear. There was some kind of commotion going on on the other end and he had to struggle to hear Yuuko’s low voice.

“That doesn’t sound like you.”

“I know.” He was sprawled on the couch, the laptop abandoned on the coffee table before him. It had gone into sleep mode long ago, bored with an empty word document and no activity.

“Has something happened?” Yuuko sounded unusually delicate.

“Not particularly.” Fai shrugged.

There was silence on the other end for some time; Fai, too apathetic to care, just held the phone and waited for Yuuko to speak.

“How is the manuscript going?”

“It’s not going at all.” Fai admitted. There was no use beating around the bush with her.

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“No inspiration or just lazy?”

“The former, I guess.” Fai was restless in the mornings, craving the usual high writing gave him but apathetic in the evening when another day went by and he went without his drug of choice.

“Well, that’s easy!” She exclaimed loudly. There was a crash on her end and some shouting that sounded suspiciously like Watanuki, Yuuko’s PA. “You just need some excitement in your life!”

“Hm…”

“Like a torrid love affair!” Yuuko practically shouted in his ear, undeterred by his unenthusiastic response. He could hear her lascivious tone even through the background noise. “That will get your blood running!”

Fai tried not to wonder why that was the first thing that came to her mind. His editor had two passions: alcohol and torturing people. Both were usually provided by the poor assistant but on rare occasions when that wasn’t enough Yuuko loved meddling with everyone’s personal lives; be that her friends, acquaintances, strangers or, on many occasions, the same poor assistant.

“I write better when I am…not involved with anyone.” Fai admitted. It did not dim her enthusiasm.

“Nonsense!” Yuuko exclaimed. “Love can make a poet even out of the most boring person. And you, my dear, are far from boring.”

Fai wasn’t sure if he should take it as a compliment, much less as an advice it was intended to be. He bit his lip. “I’m not sure this is a good idea. I don’t feel like going out. Or  meeting new people.” He said the last part firmly.

The silence on the other end was suspicious, like Yuuko building up for something; he could practically hear a grin forming on her red painted lips. “Who said anything about new people?”

Fai’s hand, previously running over the armrest froze. He was starting to have a really bad feeling about this.

“You already have the perfect opportunity for romance in your life.”

“What are you talking about?” Fai feigned ignorance. Yuuko was always very well-informed about the lives of people around her. Especially so when it came to authors in her care. She also loved dictating their lives; the only person scarier than her in that regard was Kakei. Fai still remembered with trepidation all the embarrassment Kazahaya went through in that Rikuo situation. Fai did not need a disaster like that on his hands.

“I am talking about a very handsome teacher.”

“What about him?”

“My sources say you are utterly infatuated.”

“No idea where they got such information from.” Also, very curious, who said source is. Sakura? She was too sweet to gossip but could let something slip unintentionally. Fuuma? The only person who could have some proof, as he was Fai’s usual drinking buddy. Who knew what Fai spilled at their last outing…?

Yuuko gave an exaggerated sigh. “Anyone with eyes can see your crush, Fai.” She sounded exasperated but also pleased. Probably, enjoying his misery.

“No idea what you are talking about.” Fai retorted quickly; his last line of defense crumbling before his eyes. Maybe he didn’t have any to begin with.

“But that’s not the interesting part.” Yuuko continued as if he had not spoken at all.

Fai groaned, loudly, into the phone. He heard laughter in reply. “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” He asked miserably.

“Quite.” Yuuko retorted smugly, but her voice softened on the next words. “Have you considered that the reason why you can’t write is…that you have actually become, as you put it, ‘involved’.”

“No, that’s not it…”

Fai founded it easier to write when there was no romance in his own life. When he was single and not even interested in seeking a partner for the night, words came easier for him. He poured a perfect romantic fantasy on a page, free to dream and imagine. He gave his characters everything they wanted, sometimes he even gave them what he wanted. It was a beautiful world, locked between the pages that concealed his own desires and hopes, interwoven with wants of his characters. They felt with the full capacity of their hearts and when they loved it was larger than life and bigger than their existence. That’s why Fai’s novels were so popular; not because of complex plots and unexpected twists, but because of magnitude of those feelings, which readers tried for themselves and often felt filled to the brim with happiness or grief of love.

Real life never measured up.

“I don’t date,” he said lamely, the simplest explanation to the mess of feelings inside of him. He could not stand the disappointment real-life love gave him and how it marred his writing.

Yuuko hummed thoughtfully, agreeing or simply thinking – it was impossible to understand. Fai hang on the phone, eyes staring at the darkening scenery behind his window. It was late already. Shaoran would be finished with his practice, getting ready to go home, and Kurogane would probably do some _kata_ alone before heading for his own apartment.

“All those dates,” Yuuko continued airily, intruding upon his thoughts, “That is not love.”

Fai frowned.

“All those crushes. That was not love.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, honestly confused.

“That you are blind. To your own feeling and to other’s.”

He was about to ask some more, to make her explain, but Yuuko just said, “I’ll call you the day after tomorrow.” And hung up.

 Fai didn’t like that promise – Yuuko usually called only once a week and he wasn’t sure he could deal with another conversation like that. He didn’t like her tone. He didn’t like her insinuations.

Fai threw his head back and closed his eyes. She was wrong, he told himself. It was stupid. Of course he had been in love before; he dated, he had feelings for his partners, it just…never felt the way it did in his novels. But that’s what real love was, wasn’t it? Not as big or grand and winding down with time. But then he remembered Sakura and Shaoran and their tentative glances, shared and stolen, their smiles and the light in their eyes. It looked like the love from the books but did it feel as big to them either? As important?

And then he thought about Kurogane. And how he wished Kurogane would look at him and only him and never turn his back on Fai.

And then Fai sat up and reached for his laptop. This time the words came to him easily; he filled page after page while outside the sky darkened and the stars came out and then even they faded and their light was replaced with the first rays of the morning sun. Fai was exhausted by the time he finished, all energy drained and transferred into pages and pages of text. It felt good.

He saved the document and pushed the laptop away, glancing at the clock. He had some time to shower and have a light breakfast before the dojo would open. And coffee was invaluable if he was to carry out his plan for the day. He found a jar of instant coffee in one of the drawers and, even though it was a far cry from delicious latte’s Sakura made it worked well enough to give him some strength and lift his spirits.

Too bad all the resolute energy he had managed to scrape had evaporated the moment he stepped up to Kurogane’s house. It was a big family house in a traditional Japanese style with a beautiful large garden with a koi pond and a separate building for the school. Usually in the middle of the day the place was packed with kids running around or with parents waiting for their children after practice. It was too early for that when Fai stepped in through the gates; the yard was empty and the atmosphere serene.

He headed straight for the dojo and opened the doors with shaking hands. He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea. Going straight from oblivious to making a confession was unreasonable and, despite what many people thought, Fai was not prone to making impulsive decisions. So he took a breath, cool air calming him just a little, and went inside.

Kurogane noticed the presence instantly but finished with the exercise before acknowledging Fai. The blond hang back, leaning on the wall and drinking in the sight of him. The silent strength of every movement, the shift of his muscles and the concentration pulling his features into a frown. Kurogane looked good in a hakama – traditional clothes suited him perfectly as if he was a man out of time, strong and honorable like the warriors of the past.

“What are you doing here?” Kurogane finally asked. He didn’t sound rude but Fai felt his resolve weakening.

He glanced to the side, unable to hold Kurogane’s gaze. “I wanted to talk.”

He could hear the other’s scoff from across the room and risked a glance – Kurogane was carefully putting his wooden sword away and then wiping his face with a small tower. Dark hair stood up in spikes, in more disarray than usual. “Alright.” He said when he was done. “What is it?”

Fai stood silent, staring at him and trying to find the right words. What did he want to say? “I wrote three chapters yesterday.”

“That’s…good?” He looked confused. It took a special skill to be able to read Kurogane’s expressions but Fai had perfected that art months ago. They knew each other for a little more than half a year now, not that long really but strangely the other man had become a permanent fixture in Fai’s life. Their only point of contact had always been the kids – Shaoran dropping by the coffee shop to see Sakura and Kurogane lagging behind or Fai trailing Sakura whenever she visited the dojo to bring Shaoran his lunch. Fai enjoyed annoying the other man and at the same time luring him away to give the kids some privacy. He knew he wasn’t fooling anyone with this but it looked like Kurogane was low-key rooting for Shaoran and Sakura as well. He found that incredibly amusing.

Now though they were all alone with no buffer and no mutter of Kurogane’s students or Sakura’s customers in the background.

“That _is_ good.” Fai nodded so hard the hair fell into his eyes.

“I thought you were going to show it to me next week.”

Fai gave a weak laugh; the shrugged bashfully. “If you still want to.”

Kurogane regarded him for a long moment. His gaze was steady and intense – most people felt uncomfortable when Kurogane looked at them for too long. Not Fai though. Fai liked being the sole focus of his attention.

“Your other books are good.”

“You read my books?” Fai’s astonishment must had shown on his face because Kurogane looked away quickly, but Fai caught the light blush staining his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Kurogane replied gruffly. “Sakura-chan gave me a couple of books. It’s a little too sweet for my tastes, but…” He stole a quick glance in Fai’s direction and averted his eyes again. “The writing is good.”

Fai felt a smile stretch his lips and there was nothing he could do to stop that happy grin. His cheeks hurt. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.”

Silence stretched, Fai, too happy to move onto another thought, and Kurogane, well if the way he steadfastly stared away with a blush that still would not subside, Fai would say he was embarrassed. It was adorable.

Fai’s fingers twitched, searching for a pen or better a computer but he pushed down on the urge, cataloguing the feeling so he could bring it up later and use as inspiration. He focused on the moment instead.

“Kuro-chu,” he called out softly. Waited for him to turn. “Would you like to go out with me? Sometime?” Fai dug his teeth into his lower lip to stop himself from rambling. It felt like ages had gone by before he got an answer. It was really hard not to backtrack and run away from the dojo as fast as possible, but he planted his feet firmly on the floor and made himself wait.

“Alright.” Kurogane nodded.

Fai felt his jaw drop. “Really?” He had hoped, but he had never really expected the man to agree.

“Yeah.” Kurogane shrugged but it was obvious that he was playing the casual card. His shoulders were tense and he was watching Fai wearily.

“Good.” Fai said quickly before Kurogane could change his mind.

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Kurogane took a sip of his dark coffee and pretended not to notice Fai watching him closely from across the table. The blond kept fidgeting, taking his phone out and putting it away again, playing with his fork. He had finished his first piece of cake half an hour ago and left to get another but only picked on it from time to time. He was a nervous presence, more distracting than usual, but silent; he made enough noise without that anyway.

Fai sighed, loud and slow, and dug into the cake again.

Kurogane turned another page. He would have preferred doing this in the privacy of his home, but Fai would not leave him alone with the manuscript, and being alone with the blond was even more of a distraction. So they settled at the coffee shop.

Fai jiggled his leg under the table. Kurogane glanced up at him; one glare was enough to settle him down for a couple minutes.

Kurogane turned the page again, finally coming to the last one. He ran his eyes over the couple of concluding lines and then put the sheets of paper in proper order.

“So?” Fai leaned over the table, eager eyes searching for a reaction.

“It is good.”

It was better than good. It was beautiful. Fai had his own special way with words so that even simplest sentences resonated with elegant beauty. His work had rhythm and was subtly melodic and even when the action got too melodramatic or too cute for Kurogane’s taste he was still fascinated with the text. He knew already Fai was talented; Sakura had given him a couple of books when the blond had started dropping by the café. She was very proud to have a ‘celebrity’ among the clients and insisted all her friends read Fai’s novels. Kurogane grabbed one while he was waiting for Shaoran to show up before they would head for practice. He finished that one in two days and then borrowed another from Sakura. Turned out, the idiotic blond he had just met was actually talented. It took him a long time to actually match the author behind the beautiful books to the impulsive persona of the blond who annoyed him all the time. At some point though, it just clicked. It was at that moment that Kurogane realized he didn’t hate Fai as much as he thought. More than that, he did not hate the guy at all.

“Good?” Fai narrowed his eyes at Kurogane; like he actually knew his work was underestimated.

“Very good,” Kurogane replied firmly and planted his hand on top of the pile.

To him it was the best novel Fai had written so far, but he was no expert.

Everyone knew it was a habit of Fai’s to draw inspiration from his own life: from people he knew, situations he got into and stories he heard. But this one…in the very foundation of this new book lain Fai’s observations and experiences and feelings towards his own group of friends. A tale of four people brought together by fate itself to travel different worlds and save the life of a magical princess. It was a long fantasy novel but it was built upon actual relationships from real life. It was obvious to anyone who actually knew Fai.

“Do you think others will like it?” Fai asked tentatively.

“Sakura-chan will love it,” Kurogane replied assuredly. He smirked. “The kid will embarrassed as hell though.”

Fai laughed merrily and reached for the manuscript; even though he was showing Kurogane only the last couple of chapters he brought it all – thousands of pages held together haphazardly by pins and staples. It was such a mess but Fai insisted that there was an actual system. “Good.”

Kurogane laughed with him. As he looked at Fai he thought about the strange couple in the blond’s novel, a magician and a ninja. A pair of people so different in character they seemed a terrible match, but Fai brought them together so easily. Effortlessly. ‘Real life doesn’t work that way,’ some people said. But those were who didn’t understand all the complexity of Fai’s characters, nuances of their personalities and subtle changes in their behavior. Because if you looked closely, nothing in Fai’s books was simple. But it worked out well in the end anyway.

Kurogane hoped, with all his heart, that it would work just as well for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun! A whole week of KuroFai:D I hope you enjoyed my contribution!


End file.
